Qui n'estce qui ne drigne en ce jour ?
by Raptah
Summary: Une fois de plus Dean n'a pas pu finir sa tarte aux pommes, les démons sont à ses trousses et 'Gaby's Airlines', ça aide pas à la digestion.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

'Qui n'est-ce qui drigne à la porte ?' ou 'appui sur sa sonnette, et l'angoisse viendra'

**Paragraphe 1**

Oh, Douuuceue nuit ! Belllllleue nuit ! C'est Noël aujourd'hui !

(Enfin, c'est demain noël, car là, c'est le 24 décembre).

Un bruissement d'ailes et deux silhouettes surgissant du néant, furent éclairées par la lumière des réverbères et décorations des maisons de ce bout de rue déserte et enneigée en ce début de veille de Noël.

–« Je suis enfin arrivé, enfin on… » Dean fut coupé dans sa pensée.

– « Dean » dit l'Archange Gabriel, avec une voie où l'on sentait une certaine tristesse

-« tu dois y aller seul, je suis désolé» et Gabriel, Gab, Gabs, Gabi, Gabinou, ou Gabinounette comme aimait à l'appeler Dean par moments pour se moquer, voire se foutre carrément de sa tronche, disparu.

Avec le temps, un vrai respect mutuel s'était établit entre eux, si, si, on pouvait le dire, cela n'empêchant pas certaines tensions, voir conflits entre Dean et l'Archange, d'où ces digressions et apostrophes 'Deaniennes' à son égard, Gabriel ayant les siennes aussi à lui servir dans ces occasions, et aussi d'ailleurs sans ce prétexte, Gabriel étant Gabriel.

De tous les combats que Dean Winchester avait eu à mener à ce jour, celui-ci était surement pour lui l'un des plus durs, sinon le plus dur de sa vie et ce,

- à un mois pile de mon anniversaire, et la trentaine qui arrive, le temps passe se dit-il.

Malgré les sentiments qui l'assaillaient, cette dernière réflexion le fit sourire, mais ce sourire s'effaça immédiatement, car ce soir était aussi la veille d'une autre date anniversaire que celle de la naissance de Jésus, cela ferait un an cette nuit dans quelques heures… deux sensations furtives, violentes et contradictoires envahirent son cœur, si seulement...

Mais il devait se concentrer sur sa mission, car assurément cela en était une, résigné, il pensât que si il y avait combat, et il ne pourrait qu'y avoir combat, (_se dit-il aussitôt d'un ton las)_, il ne savait pas, si il aurait la force suffisante pour lutter encore une fois. Surtout cette fois-ci et dans les circonstances actuelles, résultat de ces, (ses) années passées, qui maintenant défilaient encore une fois dans sa tête et surtout dans son coeur, ceci l'ayant amené à être ici, dans ce lieu, à ce moment précis. Il ne devait pas être faible, il se devait de ne pas l'être, il ne pouvait se le permettre, pas maintenant, surtout pas maintenant.

**Paragraphe 2**

jingel bells on the Rocks

Encore être obligé de défendre sa vie, obliger peut être d'attaquer le premier. Ne dit-on pas que la meilleure des défenses est l'attaque ! Mais il était épuisé de se défendre, il voulait déposer les armes, se rendre, en parlant de se rendre, un début de nausée le prit, et pensât avec humour pour se donner du courage, que les voyages, certes gratos grâce à Gab's Airlines, même sans turbulences aériennes laissaient des traces à l'atterrissage.

Ses pas l'avaient mené, devant cette maison si familière. Tant de souvenirs l'assaillaient !

Il se tenait maintenant devant la porte, le bras gauche levé hésitant à frapper, mais il n'avait pas le choix… mais si, il pouvait encore fuir, sa vie entière était une longue série de fuites, fuir, il savait faire.

Il appela Gabriel en sachant pertinemment que celui-ci ne répondrait pas, et dans une dernière pensée _(cohérente ?),_ face aux sentiments de tristesse et surtout d'angoisse qui commençaient à émerger, il voulait lui dire, hurler plus exactement son désespoir, qu'il voulait être ailleurs, juste ailleurs… dans les bras sécurisants de son amour, de son Cas, malheureusement..., il était seul, le sentiment de solitude qui était un compagnon fidèle depuis trop de temps commençait à l'envahir à nouveau, mais, il devait lutter.

Une nouvelle douleur abdominale lui fit instantanément changer d'état d'esprit, et enfouit ce sentiment en même temps qu'il avait un peu plus qu'une légère remontée gastrique, lui rappelant pourquoi il était sur ce perron, devant cette porte close.

Émergeant de ses pensées peu réjouissantes en cette veille de la nativité, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son index droit en mode autonome appuyait peut être depuis qu'il était devant cette porte sur le bouton d'une sonnette _(qu'il n'avait même pas vu, se dit-il sur un ton las, plus qu'étonné),_ celle-ci, émettant un son en continu, du en partie à son immobilisme 'indexale'. Ce son, qu'il n'avait pas entendu,_ (tant il avait été perdu dans ses pensées_), il l'identifiât aussitôt comme étant, (jingel bells Rock), « Musique de circonstance », pensât il dans un nouveau triste sourire.

**Paragraphe 3**

Devine qui vient diner ? Non, ce n'est pas Sydney Poitier !

C'est en entendant simultanément les pas lourds et surtout le juron :

-« Quel est le con qui sonne comme un taré ! », sortant de la voie puissante et énervée de l'homme qui s'approchait de cette porte encore fermée, qui pour Dean représentait ce que l'on appelle _(l'un des moments dans sa vie, où on sait qu'il y aura un 'avant', et un 'après')_, qu'il retira son doigt du bouton, en même temps que sa tête s'était machinalement redressée et tournée un peu plus vers la droite.

À travers le bow-window, il aperçu cinq personnes, il en reconnu immédiatement quatre, dont tout particulièrement une qui lui tournait le dos. Il sentit les larmes qui commençaient à inonder ses yeux, au moment où la porte s'ouvrit soudainement en grand. Il savait qu'il venait de perdre ce combat avant de l'avoir commencé. Il savait aussi que ces prochaines minutes seraient parmi les plus longues de sa vie.

-« DEAN ! ? », dit John Winchester avec une expression ou dominait l'incompréhension et le début d'un autre sentiment atroce.

- « Papa », répondit Dean avec une voix que son père eu du mal à reconnaître, ainsi d'ailleurs que l'aspect physique de son fils, très différent de son dernier souvenir avant sa propre mort, pour le sauver, lui, Dean, son fils qui se tenait devant lui.

John Winchester choqué par cette vision, resta sans bouger, la main droite tenant toujours la porte, et de fait barrant à Dean l'entrée et la vue du couloir derrière son père. La première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de John et qui l'empli d'horreur, fut de se dire que son fils Dean était mort, et ce, en cette veille de Noël. Vraiment Dieu avait un sens de l'humour bien particulier. La seconde pensée, 'humoristique' en 'bouclier anti-émotion'. La mort de mon fils, comme 'cadeau' de Noël, merci le paradis, c'est plutôt l'enfer, oui.

_(Et surtout au vu des révélations qui allaient se succéder dans les quelques minutes et heures suivantes, John vivrait un enfer)._

**Paragraphe 4**

Paradis, Paradis ?

_(Ah, non ! On n'était pas au Paradis Latin)_

En effet, après tout, ils étaient au Paradis, au Paradis de John et Mary Winchester, leur paradis, la rue et la maison de l'enfance heureuse de Dean, et si Dean se tenait debout devant lui… Dean comprenant tout de suite, lui dit,

-«non, non, je suis vivant », d'une voie qui ne masquait absolument plus son trouble, d'autant plus que des larmes coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues.

Soulagé d'entendre la bonne nouvelle, malgré la voie cassée de son fils en pleurs, un 'détail' que John Winchester vit, lui amena un sourire sur le visage et un rire intérieur, car il venait d'avoir une pensée incongrue, (_mais cela confirmait ce que son fils était vivant)_, car en baissant son regard pour masquer son trouble, (le visage de Dean lui faisait mal à voir malgré sa joie), il vit ce 'détail', qui confirmait que son fils était bien vivant : c'était deux grosses valises à coté de Dean.

- Un mort quasi trentenaire, n'débarque pas au Paradis avec ses valises chez ses parents morts» se dit ironiquement John,

- sauf si c'est pour la suite de Tanguy. 'Tanguy 2, le retour' avec en sous titre, 'Le paradis des uns, peut redevenir l'enfer des autres' ». Ses pensées étaient l'exemple type de technique de fuite 'winchesterienne' _(et donc pour John le, 'SHSJ', Système d'Humour de Survie de John) _pour les mâles de cette famille face aux émotions trop fortes.

En cet instant, celles-ci étant dues, à la tension émotionnelle de leurs retrouvailles plus qu'à autre chose. Enfin, cet autre chose étant toute la fierté que le père portait à son fils, son brave petit soldat, son second lors des chasses, celui qui l'avait remplacé après sa mort, le guerrier qui avait vaincu et enfermé à nouveau la bête immonde dans sa cage, celui qui avait sauvé Sammy_ (il avait eu ces nouvelles par Ash et son système d'écoute clandestin du réseau angélique)_.

Son fils ainé, Dean le buveur, l'hâbleur, le charmeur, le crâneur, le chieur aussi. Le dragueur invétéré, le bourreau des cœurs des damoiselles en détresse était là, devant lui et vivant. Rassuré et commençant à ressentir une joie immense, malgré l'aspect général du fiston, il se demandât aussitôt.

- mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? Et surtout – Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit dans cet état physique ? Car, John pensait que les larmes de Dean étaient du exclusivement à leurs retrouvailles.

**Paragraphe 5**

Euh, vous pouvez répéter la réponse !

_(Ou,' l'inconnu' n'a sonné qu'une fois pourtant, mais ça vaut pour deux.) _

– Il est devenu bien chochotte, pensât John, pour oublier ses propres sentiments, et le fait qu'il avait lui même quelques larmes rebelles qui avaient réussies à franchir sa barrière mentale et donc, les yeux du macho qu'il était. _(Il n'était qu'au début des découvertes des multiples changements de son fils et de la palette de ses propres émotions à venir, suite à ce qu'il allait entendre)._

Tout en faisant un pas, ce pas qui le rapprochait de Dean, pour enfin l'étreindre d'une virile accolade paternelle, John ne pu s'empêcher de dire, pour masquer son trouble une boutade à son fils, alors qu'il le serrait dans ses bras,

-« Fils, va falloir sérieusement penser à faire un régime, t'as pris au moins 15 kgs. T'as fait quoi depuis ma mort ? Participé aux concours de buveurs de bière et de mangeurs de double cheese, de tous les États de la côte Est ou quoi ? C'est pas le top pour la chasse », car pour John il était évident que son fils, ses fils étaient et seraient toujours des chasseurs.

Et John d'entendre la voie en pleurs de son fils lui répondre,

-«Non », puis -«je suis enceinte ».


	2. Chapter 2

**Paragraphe 6**

Il est mooorrt, il est moorrt le soleil, quand j'ai disssjonctéééé

_(Nicoletta's tribute)_

Ces quatre simples mots, eurent pour effet dans le cerveau de John winchester d'interrompre momentanément tout échange sinapique. Ce n'était pas un seul 'fusible' qui avait sauter, c'est le 'compteur' qui faillit en totalité cramer. Le système auxiliaire s'enclenchant automatiquement en relais secours, c'est un John Winchester avec des gestes d'automate au ralenti, du ralenti, du ralenti, qu'il commença à se séparer, _(débarrasser),_ de cette étreinte, pendant que dans sa tête, les pensées, les sensations, arrivaient telle une éruption volcanique de type Krakatoa.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est que Dean venait de dire ? Quel(s) événement(s), s'étaient déroulés pour que Dean soit...quoi déjà ?, _(doux euphémisme pour le cataclysme interne que subissait déjà le père),_ Et …quoi ou … pire peut-être qui ! Et le bouquet final du 'feux d'artifice' : Comment Dean se retrouvait … !..., et puis plus aucunes questions ne vinrent _(le noir total, ouf),_ seulement, #^*&=?,,! »ç#§-$+=0 !0 !0 !0 !0 !0 !0 !0 !0 !, dont la traduction est, _(merci, aux services de décodage de l'U.S Navy)_ : ' l'USS Winchester' ne répond plus, torpilleur touché, coulé, Paradis one point.

**Paragraphe 7**

Le Bonzaï, le Chêne et le Séquoia

_(Ou : De la déforestation et ses conséquences, TImmmber !)_

Les quatre premières interrogations, qui furent comme les quatre chevaliers de l'apocalypse déferlant sur John, faisaient vaciller son univers, ses croyances, ses certitudes envers le monde, l'univers, Dieu et surtout son fils Dean, car 'l'apocalypse' de l'univers de John Winchester, le père avait commencé. Mais était-ce encore son fils, cette 'créature' en pleurs et… enceinte, (_enceint ?), _ et resta figé, lors de son mouvement déjà lent pour se détacher de cette étreinte, _(c'était son fils Dean, son fils, à cet instant, encore son fils)._

Dans d'autres circonstances et surtout, si cela avait été un autre homme que Dean, qui lui avait annoncé, 'ça', cette réflexion grammaticale idiote qu'il s'était fait, _(enceint avec ou sans 'e' pour un homme … comme si un homme !),_ aurait pu le faire franchement éclater de rire, mais là, non. Il n'y eut pas une fraction de nanoseconde d'humour en John Winchester à cette pensée, car il savait, métaphore sylvestre aidant, _(25% de SHSJ opérationnel) _, que cette réflexion grammaticale improbable, était le 'bonzaï' qui cachait les deux dernières 'interrogations-arbres' 'le chêne' : Quoi ou … pire, qui ?, et 'le séquoia géant' : Comment Dean s'…?, qui, accessoirement en s'abattant, avaient faillit pulvériser son système auxiliaire de survie, car c'était la situation actuelle de John, il survivait là, fallait pas lui en demander plus.

Ce qu'impliquaient les réponses à ces deux dernières questions qui l'assaillirent à nouveau étaient, tant …. étranges, insultantes, écoeurantes, immondes ! Oui, immondes !

Le destin, taquin, pour aussi bien confirmer les dires, (donc l'état, _les états,_ de Dean), que secouer un peu plus le maelstrom des pensées de John à cet instant, (_et ceci envoya définitivement John Winchester en son propre enfer)_, se manifesta par un petit coup au niveau de son abdomen qu'il reconnu instantanément comme un coup de pied, démonstration de 'l'occupant' à l'intérieur du corps de Dean.

Mais cela n'était rien comparé à : Quoi ou … pire qui ?, et le ': Comment Dean…? , s'abattant à nouveau sur lui. Ce petit coup à l'abdomen fut comme qu'un coup de batte pour John, le faisant réagir comme le chasseur qu'il était, et serait jusqu'à la fin des temps et donc, il s'écartât violement de Dean en faisant un pas, un pas en arrière.

**Paragraphe 8**

E.T était de sortie, et ses frères aussi

(Aarrrrghh !)

Ses premières pensées, (enfin.. pensées), après avoir rejeté son (fils_ ?), un rictus apparu sur son visage, (Dean le vit et eu mal), _furent,en boostant le système SHSJ pour affronter cette double révélation orale et physique de l'état de Dean. (C'est pour Candid Camera ! ça n'peut qu'être ça, on est le 24 décembre, c'est un gag, un mauvais gag, voire un gag flippant), mais devant le spectacle pitoyable qu'était son fils, cela ne pouvait être une quelconque forme de gag, alors revint la litanie de ses interrogations.

Les quatre premières, vite 'analysé' et il s'arrêta au début de la cinquième, 'Et …Quoi…, ?'. Cela pouvaient encore 'rassurer' ce qui restait d'opérationnel dans le cerveau de ce père, car il pourrait, il devait tenter de trouver une explication rationnelle à cette situation totalement irrationnelle, il devait y avoir une explication, forcément…J'en ai une !

– C'est pas parce que l'on est au paradis que les aliens n'existent pas, et ne viennent pas sur terre ! Après tout ? Pourquoi pas, toute explication était bonne _(mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se duper)__,_ car l'explication qui commençait à se faire un chemin, (son chemin de croix émotionnel et mental_), _dans les ruines de la psyché paternelle, _(il savait, qu'il essayait de ce convaincre de quelque chose qui n'était pas, car il commençait à ressentir, plus que penser la vérité, qu'il trouvait de plus en plus obscène),_ surtout en réfléchissant à la terre et à d'autres 'visiteurs'….Il opta pour un repli stratégique, _(mon œil, c'était la débandade plutôt)_et digressa donc 'science fiction', (maigre répit, ou station de son calvaire.. .)

Mais bon sur ! Mais, c'est bien sans ! (ou avec, c'est selon.)

La manipulation génétique : Son pauvre fils, victime, en avait subi, et avait été transformé par des créatures de l'espace en une sorte d'hybride mi-homme, mi-alien, _(SHSJ),_ mi- aubergine _(son état physique et psychique pouvait être une possibilité de réponse__)_, mais, même, si cela avait été la dernière interrogation de sa liste, maintenant, c'était la première qu'il 'voulait résoudre' : la fécondation ? Car il y avait eu fécondation, arrrghh : 'In vitro' ou 'In vivo' ?

Le 'vitro', protection psychologique dérisoire pour John pour ne pas avoir à penser au 'vivo' : son fils, la victime, le 'réceptacle de … !', car telle était la question, dans la question.

Sans vouloir connaître les détails, la question : De quelle manière s'était déroulé la séance de 'vivo' pour son fils ?

Et de quel genre, (_et non sexe, pas question de ça__), _si les aliens ont un genre, de 'Vivo' fit subir une, _(pas 'des', svp) _fécondation(s) à son 'vivo' de fils ? Une, _(un ?, non !, des ?)…_, une Alien, point barre. L'état mental de John Winchester : (_définitivement__)_, et aussi peut être, un vague souvenir de l'épisode de Star Treck Entreprise où Tucker se retrouve enceint, regardé surement un soir d'insomnies plus ou moins imbibé après une chasse, était le résultat de cette brillante explication 'Science Fictionesque'.

Dean avait du avoir une rencontre du '3ième type' et dragueur comme il l'est, il s'était tapé une alien, ou il s'était tapé 'le 3ième type' de la soucoupe, ou c'est le 4ième qui …._(j'peux pas y penser, ou, pire, tout l'équipage), _son fils, et v'la le résultat !

(SHSJ) : (et donc, devant lui, une courge génétiquement modifiée ravagée par ses pleurs, au lieu de son male de fils, avec son sourire ravageur).

Mais cela ne ressoudait pas la question : Qu'est ce qu'il faisait au paradis ? Il se cachait ? C'était la raison de sa venue ? Et si oui, Les 'martiens' allaient-ils débarquer chez Dieu et rejouer 'La guerre des Mondes' ? (Note de 'l'auteur'), (L'instinct du chasseur avait parlé), puis,

- Dean va nous faire un remake d'Alien ?

pensant à l'accouchement, l'ACCOUCHEMENT ! . Deux remakes de films 'charmants' pour le prix d'un, oui, il était en pleine Science fiction, donc…

**Paragraphe 9**

Faut pas prendre les enfants du Bon Dieu pour des canards sauvages

(Merci Michel Audiard, pour le titre)

N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Se dit-il, quoi d'autre comme explication ? Vite, une réponse.

- C'est du à l'enfer, une démone, » _(et… encore ce début de pensée insidieuse qui l'obligeait à penser 'masculin')__,_

- ou un démon avait fait 'ça', à son fils, et cela impliquait que cet être possédé, _(en espérant qu'il y en avait eu qu'une,… un yeuk), __(j'envisage plus de pluriel, donc merci, et au revoir, 'des'__),_ avait donc pos… _(hoquet mental), _Dean.

Le sens figuré même de ce mot lui créa un blocage neuronal, ceci l'empêchant, du moins, c'est ce qu'il crût, de finir de formuler cette pensée, et surtout s'entendre le 'penser', même si c'était un discours avec lui même à la vitesse grand V. Mais, il était hélas, _(mot faible au vu de l'ouragan dans son crane)__,_ de plus en plus évident pour John, que l'état actuel de son fils, était du à une sorte de, _(__des__, __nonnn __!),_ 'relation(s) sexuelle(s) surnaturello-charnelle(s)' et non charnello-surnaturelles; _(on garde le 's' entre parenthèses merci)_, charnelle(s), venant après 'surnaturello-', dans cette locution, pour occulter tant faire ce peut, un peu de cette autre pensée sourde qui cheminait dans son cortex

_- t'essaies de tromper qui,_ se dit-il, (_et, c'était pas une question !)._

Revenant à son idée principale,

- C'est définitivement un coup de l'enfer, puis

- mais, Dean ne pourrait être là, au Paradis, si c'était le résultat d'une possession _(Yeuk.., ce mot !), _d'une, _(ou, merde),_ un démon, _(PLUS de pluriel, please),__ (note de ' auteur' : merci pour son l'hypothalamus en reconstruction)_, quoique Sam avait bien accompagné une fois son frère au paradis, et merde, restait plus que…. Bref, comme disait l'Sherlock, _(encore une réflexion issue d'une soirée téloche)_

-Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécesserement la vérité.

_(Y'avait t-il vraiment une vérité dans ce merdier ?)_ Maugréât-il pour lui même.

L'enfer, son enfer, John s'y mouvait maintenant… certes, avec moins de grâce qu'une championne de nage synchronisée dans son bassin, mais il avait autant d'énergie à remuer les bras et les jambes. Sauf que lui, c'était plus la version : passager du Titanic qui coule à pic en moins de cinq secondes, la vraie, pas celle de James Cameron, donc beaucoup moins esthétique.

Sur la liste des questions, _(réellement encore en attende de réponses autres que celle qu'il percevait maintenant ?), _à la ligne du 'Quoi ' qui devenait de plus en plus un : 'Qui ?' induisant encore plus, la réponse à la dernière question, 'Comment Dean …?', dans la tête de John, il restait, j'vous l'donne en mille ou en cent, (sang) : At last, but not least' : le troupeau de fils de bip, bip, bip, bip_…(censure angélique oblige),_ d'emplumés d'anges, qui soit disant en passant, ne sont pas supposé avoir de sexe, (_du moins au paradis, car sur terre, c'est autre chose et l'état de son fils le prouvait irréfutablement)_.

Le mot 'sexe' lui montrant, _(mais pourquoi cette épreuve, Seigneur !, ses pensées suffisait amplement), _la seule et unique ébauche d'image tout de suite enfouie, et qui ne revint jamais de toute son existence, _(merci mon Dieu) _de son fils en train de se faire enc.._, sod.., (blak out momentané du système nerveux central, 'Ctrl reset et relance du système),_ ceci clôturant quasi définitivement la question du 'comment Dean …?' et revint ce 'Qui ?', et John cru entendre le rire de Dieu au final.

**Paragraphe 10**

' Grand-mother Mary's baby '

En fait, c'était les invités restés dans le salon qui riaient, sauf Mary, Mary Winchester qui se tenait maintenant en retrait dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon donnant sur le couloir. Elle avait été là, juste pour assister au geste de rejet de John, son mari, envers Dean leur fils. Elle ne comprenait pas, déjà que la vision de son fils avait produit chez elle un trouble immense, quelle tentait de masquer, si cela était possible encore. Son mari, lui donnât l'occasion de faire taire momentanément en elle le désespoir, et les larmes, pour d'autres sentiments, et une autre face.

– « QUI ?.. . C'EST QUI ? », Hurla John, d'un ton haineux face à Dean. Tout à sa fureur, tournant encore le dos à sa femme et donc, ignorant sa présence, masquant en parti Dean à sa mère,_ (car maintenant, c'était définitivement un 'QUI ?'_), il voulait un nom, il se foutait de savoir s'il connaissait cet bip..BIP..bip..BIP… d'ange, mais il voulait un nom, il avait besoin d'un nom, car avec un nom, on a un coupable, mais Dean venait d'apercevoir sa mère. Cette vision, plus la violence de son père, fit monter une vague d'émotions intenses, s'en était trop, et pour lui et son corps.

Il eu juste le temps de détourner un peu la tête, mais pas assez rapidement, pour un petit dépôt de gerbe de 'bienvenue'_, _plus, sur le paillasson que le pot de fleur visé et accessoirement sur les pompes paternelles.

– Un petit rendu pour un vomi _, _des fois le stress amène de drôles de pensées, se dit-il en entendant son père gueuler

–« Et, en plus i'm'gerbe sur les pompes, cette merde ! ».Dean avait peu mangé le midi, mais là, il avait 'mangé sec' et passerait surement son tour pour le repas de réveillon, où qu'il soit dans quelques heures.

Dean se redressant péniblement en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de son manteau, il lui répondit sur quasi le même registre sonore et émotionnel, –« C'EST CASTIEL », en effet, John ne connaissait pas le petit nom, les petits noms doux que Dean avait donné à son ange, ainsi que …, et pour cause(s) !

Ce court échange de 7 mots entre le père et le fils en ces trois, quatre minutes, fut des flots de pensées dignes du déluge submergeant la raison de John, (avec, n'oublions pas, un Dean en pleurs, devant lui).

**Paragraphe 11**

Intermezzo :

El Pacifico Sur – Atlantique Nord

Tito Lopez-Diaz, fervent catholique chilien et militant des droits de l'homme, (d'où, des problèmes de dualité et non de schizophrénie comme pourrait le penser des méchants), célibataire, car 'voué' aux autres depuis sa jeunesse, mort au début de la cinquantaine par crise cardiaque, lors d'une manifestation pour le mariage gay à Santiago, et ce, en apercevant le prêtre de sa paroisse le dévisager d'un trottoir en le voyant défiler. Ses dernières pensées avaient été - Mais, je ne suis pas gay, c'est en tant que militant des droits de l'homme que je défile, il ne va pas vouloir faire mon enterrement, et il décéda.

Heureusement, le nombre de ses conquêtes féminines que le prêtre avait confessée, et ce, depuis plus de trente ans, _(dont encore une, peu de temps avant la mort de Tito, malgré son physique)_, plaidez pour l'option 'militant des droits de l'homme', mais l'oraison du prêtre fut courte, et ce pour deux raisons.

En effet, comme l'avait dit en son temps et autres circonstances un ex-ministre de la santé français à son procès : 'Je me sens responsable, mais pas coupable', euphémisme pour des milliers de morts.

Ce dernier se sentait légèrement responsable de la perte d'une de ses ouailles avec le sentiment associé à cette pensée : mais pas coupable, après tout, l'autopsie avait révélé qu'il avait les artères sacrément bouchées le Tito, c'était un 'bon vivant', _(ceci fit rire intérieurement, le prêtre, qui se mortifia le soir, en ne fumant qu'un cigare et pas deux),_ donc, de toute façon, la crise cardiaque le guettait en toutes occasions de stress.

En ce soir de réveillon au paradis, Tito était comme le lapin dans 'Alice,' EN RETARD !

- Je vais être en retard, si j'accélère pas le mouvement, et en haussant des sourcils,

- Qu'elle évidence ! Se dit-il.

Il fallait surtout pas faire attendre, Madame, Veuve Aaron Schwartz, _(veuve de son premier mari, car elle s'était remarié et divorcé par la suite, mais c'était plus respectable au paradis !), _'grande sauterelle' québécoise, quadragénaire auburn, en surcharge pondérale.

Elle avait été claire

-« Le goulasch, ça n'attend pas ! », sous entendu qu'il devait être à 19H30 pétantes devant sa porte, vêtu du costume bleu **impeccable, **un bouquet de violettes, pour sa mère, des tulipes jaunes pour elle, et un 'milhojas con dulcé de leche', gâteau quasi national chilien, hypercalorique sur terre, mais pas ici, _(arme secrète de Tito pour conquérir sa belle, et amadouer un peu, peut être la future belle-mère)_.

Notre quinquagénaire des Andes ayant le physique de Sancho Panza et en parti son caractère, avait craqué pour la Québécoise, Josette, Stella, _(elle préférait),_ Bonnet, Veuve Schwartz, etc, ancienne participante des podiums et rivale de Brenda Montgomery, mannequin de calibre 'municipal', comme se définissait son ennemie.

Elle était morte, en parfaite fan de Mama Cass, la promo sur les ailes et cuisses de poulets frits au fast food du coin, ayant été son dernier voyage à pied et tout court. Elle habitait son paradis, donc avec sa mère, Madame Rosita Moreau, veuve Bonnet, (son mari n'étant pas au même 'étage', ce qui ne l'avait pas étonné à son arrivée).

La première fois que Tito l'a vit, il pensât voir 'Divine' dans Hairspray, en effet, Stella, l'invitant à venir boire un thé, ils avaient trouvé Rosita en train de repasser, la clope au bec, en pilou, bigoudis et fichu sur la tête, écoutant à fond 'Respect' d'Aretha Franklin, (le ton était donné). Il avait faillit rire, mais bon, le regard de la Madré, lui avait fait comprendre que c'était elle le patron. Au concours des 'bolas' il avait perdu dés l'entrée, et elle était pas un travesti. Donc, il ne fallait pas arriver en retard.

Sortant précipitamment de sa maison, il cru entendre un bruissement,

- le vent probablement, pensât-il, puis un

-« bonjour, c'est pour quelques instants, merci ».

Il été reconnaissant aux Winchester d'avoir accepter le partage de leur paradis, en effet, au bout d'un moment, il s'était ennuyé ferme dans le sien, il comprenait pas pourquoi, c'était à quoi il rêvait sur terre, (une nuit permanente de plaisirs'), mais bon, au bout d'un moment, le matin lui avait manqué, allez savoir pourquoi !

Le relogement pour un locataire qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, en pleine apocalypse, ce n'était pas le moment, donc il avait plus ou moins squatté, à droite et à gauche, pour atterrir chez Ash. Lors d'une de ses visites à son pote, John avait trouvé Tito, bonhomme et pas chiant, et donc l'avait présenté à Mary. Mary et Tito avaient sympathisé (_ils adoraient le jardinage), _et finalement, il avait emménagé depuis plus d'un an sur le trottoir d'en face des Winchester. Mary était heureuse, car son paradis était moins vide, il manquait encore de voisins à son gout. Elle voulait une vraie vie de rue, et non pas, être les seuls occupants avec son mari de leur paradis.

En descendant les marches de son perron, il avait vu de trois quarts, un jeune homme assez corpulent avec des valises, devant son voisin.

-Un visiteur de noël, pensât-il, puis il entendit, John hurler, « Qui, c'est qui ? », il était sur son trottoir, à pas cadencés, (le retard), et arrivant à la hauteur des deux hommes, il vit le jeune homme soudainement, se pencher et vomir, il accélérât encore le pas, tout en continuant de regarder cette scène étrange.

Il pensât à ce spectacle, - Ben, y'en a qui ont déjà commencé le réveillon on dirait. Il faillit lancer un

–« Joyeux Noël », mais se ravisant en voyant la tronche de son voisin, et entendant le –« Et, en plus i'm'gerbe sur les pompes, cette merde ! » de John, car même de l'autre côté de la rue on sentait, l''aura' du moment, il s'en ravisât.

De plus, il était en retard, il irait demain leur présenter ses vœux, il verrait bien ce qu'il en était, surtout, si l'arrivant est un membre de leur famille, car au paradis lorsque quelqu'un sonne à votre porte avec des valises, c'est pas un représentant, (rires), sauf si le représentant lui même…. (moins drôle). Au moment où Tito, 'glissait' vers la maison de Stella, une voix, lui dit, -« Bon réveillon et merci ».

Dean occupé à tagguer 'Bienvenu' sur le perron, John, vit Tito, son voisin d'en face qui accélérait le pas, pour se rentre chez 'Stella 8,6%' comme l'appelait John, _(elle avait autant descendu de bières que lui, lors d'un barbecue)_, leur voisin ayant décliné leur invitation pour ce soir, tout en les remerciant chaleureusement.

– P'ove gars, il a survécu aux tortures sous Pinochet et il remet le couvert au paradis, comme quoi, y'en à !, enfin, se dit John, mais Tito avait déjà 'glissé' vers le paradis de la probable future Madame Lopez, allez savoir, _(note de 'l'auteur' : Vas y Tito !)_.

– « Enfin si la belle mère fait parti des cadeaux de mariage que l'on peut ramener au magasin », avait dit Tito en blaguant, riant jaune plus précisément, un soir chez les Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3

**Paragraphe 12**

Des ing rats et des cons de chasseurs !

_(Qui est le vainqueur ?)_

John avait, depuis son ascension au paradis, eu quelques infos sur ce qui se passait sur terre et au paradis par Ash, et aussi, sur dorénavant cet BIP.., BIPBIPBIPBIBP, de Castiel, mais les dernières infos sur lui, remontaient à bien plus d'un an maintenant !

_(interlude SHSJ)_.

Au fait, une grossesse 'angélique', (terne peu en adéquation de ce qu'il pensait), ca durait combien de temps ? C'est comme les baleines ou les éléphants ? Ce qui le fit rire brièvement intérieurement, (il en avait besoin) car on dit que l'humour est la politesse du désespoir. Ce qui l'avait fait 'rire', c'est que ce sont deux espèces en voie de disparation, comme les anges ? Enfin là, pas vraiment apparemment... pas si drôle, cette réflexion finalement.

_(Fin de l'interlude,SHSJ)_

Il se souvint que Ash lui avait rapporté (_certes en partie, prudent le Ash,_ _car fallait pas prendre la tête du paternel avec ses fils chéris_), une allusion douteuse échangée entre des chasseurs à son bar, L'Ashparadise', (_nommé ainsi après la visite de ses deux fils_), sur le fait que Dean était pote, (_déjà être pote, vu l'animosité des chasseurs pour les 'emplumés')_, voir 'pote' avec un ange gardien, 'gardien'. (_Il faut dire que l'apocalypse avait fait des ravages parmi les rangs des chasseurs, Ellen, Jo, Pam, Ash, (qui étaient invités ce soir chez les Winchester)_, _et_ _John, puis tant d'autres de part le monde),_

Certains d'entre eux, même, si Dean et Sam avaient réussit, où eux avaient échoué dans des chasses, et encore plus lors de l'apocalypse, avaient de la rancœur envers les frères Winchester, même morts. _(C'était surement un ragot de chasseurs envieux, ou chasseuses frustrées, avait-il pensé à l'époque sans donner plus d'importance)_.

Quoi ! Dean avait un pote ange gardien, et alors ?, avait-il pensé à l'époque. Il l'a aidé à la chasse finale, se faisant foutre à la porte du paradis pour remerciements. Bande ingrats et surtout bande de cons avait-il conclu, (humains et emplumés confondus). Mais là… Son fils, en face de lui, et l'évidence que son père tentait de faire disparaître de son propre esprit. Alors, la rage, la bonne vieille rage, monta en John Winchester. Alliée dans les moments de chasse, pour le combat lorsqu'il faut défendre sa vie, ses valeurs, son honneur. Son fils n'était plus un chasseur à ses yeux.

**Paragraphe 13**

De l'art de la digression pour sombrer un peu plus.

il était, il était… se détournant de lui et voyant enfin sa femme qui avait un visage ou on pouvait lire ce mélange, d'incompréhension, et de peurs pour son fils, mais surtout, cette terreur qui avait été la première émotion qu'avait ressenti John en voyant Dean devant lui, mais de larmes, point. John alla à sa rencontre, en hurlant avec toute la rage qui était toujours en lui.

–« Il est vivant, et tellement vivant que ta fiotte de fils à du se faire défon.., _(se rattrapant pour différentes raisons),_ s'est fait foutre en cloque par son ange gardien ! »

Pour John Winchester, cette hideuse formulation 'à du se faire défon'.., induisait au moins, l'espoir d'un singulier, et c'était l'ultime tentative du père pour garder une raison de penser que son fils avait du subir et non accepter, et alors peut être, il pourrait le considérer comme une pure victime.

Mais, s'il avait dit l'ignominieuse formulation 'se fait défon..', _(comme il l'avait pensé),_ ceci impliquant un pluriel, donc, l'acceptation de son fils à…, ce qui était tout simplement impossible pour John à admettre, car cela voulait, voudrait dire, _(c'était la cerise à l'arsenic trônant sur le Christmas Pudding, recette à la 'Amonbofis'__*__ que John all, ce soir, manger de force en désert de toutes façons). __(__*__ Astérix et Cléopâtre, 'hasard' de l'écriture, avec l'histoire Père/fils)_

Bref, la pire de toutes ces pensées qui avaient amené John à cette conclusion : Son fils n'était plus la pure victime des Cieux et de leurs (Bip..bip au cube) de plans sadiques réservé aux hommes de la famille Winchester_ (les hommes, son fils, Dean, pouvait-il encore le considérer comme un homme, pensât-il plein de dégout). _

Il n'était peut être plus, pas, ou n'avait jamais été la victime de ce BIP.. d'ange. Tout en s'éloignant de l'entrée, il croisât Mary, qui s'était un peu avancé dans le couloir, en la fusillant du regard, et rajouta,

- « Ben, dit bonjour à ta Whitney Houston, qui nous fait un remake gay de Bodyguard », fier de son 'bon mot' et ponctua par un

- « Joyeux Noël ! ». La dépassant pour se rendre dans le salon, soudain il se retourna pour fixer à nouveau Dean, toujours en mode 'Terminator',

- « Et d'ailleurs, il est où ton male ? _(Mot qu'il choisit pour blesser encore plus Dean),_ Mary se figeât,

_- « _En train 'd'emplumer' une, ou un autre de ses protégés ? Il est bi ? Gay ? À plumes et à poils ?Et toi, t'es quoi ? Une connasse de 'fils-mère' abandonnée par son jules après avoir écarté les cuisses et qui débarque chez ses vieux avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir ?»,

et levant la tête, par reflex,_ (ici, plus stupide qu'ailleurs)_ s'adressant comme ce qui peu être considéré un blasphème 'type 3, voir 4', à l'interlocuteur 'invisible' à quasi tous, mais omnipotent, surtout au paradis,

- « On nous fait l'coup de la **non**, _(en insistant sur le 'non')_, immaculée conception version début 21ième siècle ? J'savais pas que c'était aussi gayfriendly la paradis, _(il ne dit pas 'le', volontairement), _ l'proprio, s'est fait rectifier et s'appelle Vanessa, ou quoi ? Vou'z'êtes sur qu'ses voix sont si impénétrables qu'ça ? »,

dans un sourire jaune, vert, blanc, bleu, (bref, un vrai raimbow flag) pensa avec humour, ce certain interlocuteur à qui s'était 'adressé' John Winchester, l'homme, le male, le père anéanti.

Dean, brisé par la douleur, et ivre de rage à ce moment, lui hurla sur un ton de défi, certes, mais peu convaincant au vu de la dernière 'nouvelle' à dire _(car, qui ?, ou quoi était à défier maintenant, si ce n'est sa solitude)_,

- « J'ai pas un, mais deux polichinelles dans l'tiroir, comme tu viens de l'dire, c'est une fille et un garçon ». Puis dans un ton brisé où les pleurs redoublaient et la colère encore présente s'effaçait pour céder place au désespoir,

- « c'est tes p'tits enfants, merde ».

John ne voulu même pas répondre, _(avait plus de réponse, John),_ il se retourna, se rendit dans le salon. Depuis cet 'échange familial' de ''Bienvenue, à la casa'', les invités ne pipait mots, et étaient en position 'statues assises', il prit la bouteille de whisky posé sur la table basse, sorti, et se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour sortir par la porte arrière, dans le jardin, tout en buvant au goulot. Ce furent effectivement les minutes les plus longues dans la vie de Dean Winchester.

**Paragraphe 14**

Les 'poutous' de noël.

Humour de 'l'auteur' envers le personnage du père traumatisé :

J'essaie de contacter le Service d'Humour de Survie de John Winchester. (Allo,le SHSJ, y'a urgence là…,puis une 'voie', -« le numéro demandé est momentanément indisponible, veuillez ne pas renouvelez votre appel, avant un siècle ou deux, suite à l'encombrement du système. Néanmoins, nous vous invitons à nous appeler pour tout autre problème, et en vous remerciant de votre confiance en nos services, pourriez vous souhaiter de notre part un excellent réveillon à Monsieur John Winchester, si vous arrivez à le contacter, son forfait ' Assistance' venant subitement d'être épuisé et nous ne pouvons nous-même le contacter, merci de votre aide et compréhension.. ».

Merde, j'me dit, il va falloir que je me serve de mon propre humour en relais le temps que John Winchester arrive à 'redémarrer'. Heureusement que pour moi, au moment où j'écris ce paragraphe on est en septembre et pas la veille de Noël, sinon cela voudrait dire que j'ai une vie aussi triste que ce personnage,

fin de cette parenthèse.

Mary, Mary Winchester, l'épouse, la mère, et en cet instant, essentiellement, douloureusement, la mère, _(ou comme l'aurait écrit la Margueritte __(Duras)) : __La mère, forcement la mère,_ et enfin et premièrement la femme, avait, depuis ses trois, quatre minutes ( ?), sa notion du temps étant à l'ouest comme la plupart de son être, face à ses émotions durant ces révélations, pour accepter 'cette annonciation'. Son fils avec un ange attendait des enfants, leurs petits enfants, elle allait être grand-mère. Mary n'avait pas comme son mari, vécu un « calvaire mental », elle n'avait eu juste_,_ qu'à 'entendre', et si tant soit peut que le verbe 'entendre' soit en adéquation avec le volume sonore échangé et le contenu à intégrer, à analyser. Sa première pensée fut : surtout de ne pas rester comme une statue dans ce couloir, elle alla, se précipita pour prendre son fils dans ses bras, et dans un geste empli de toute son amour maternelle, tout en caressant le dos de son fils et lui couvrant le visage de 'poutous' pour essayer d'apaiser le chagrin, le désespoir de son fils qui devait avoir aussi d'autres causes que ce moment passé, _(elle le ressentait),_ Mary susurrât à l'oreille de Dean,

- « je suis là, tu es à la maison, tout va bien, allez mon grand, on rentre, tu vas attraper froid. » Ceci eu pour effet de redoubler les larmes de son fils. Dean, en mode 'automatique', suivit sa mère qui avait d'autorité prit d'une main, une de ses valises et de l'autre cette de son fils.

**Paragraphe 15**

Retsu Unohana ou l'art du sourire

Symbole, _(si, il besoin est de le rappeler), _de tendresse, générosité, bonté et amour absolu sur terre, et continuait de l'être au paradis, _(elle s'était sacrifiée, pour son père, son mari, ses enfants)_, en ce moment, c'était non pas, une tigresse prête à déchiqueter la moindre 'menace' envers sa progéniture, ni la dragonne qui t'atomise en un petit tas de cendres du regard au moindre pet de travers, c'était plutôt style, _(mais elle ne pouvait le savoir, car morte hélas depuis longtemps)_, le regard et l'aura si tendre du capitaine '_shinigami', _Retsu Unohana du manga Bleach, _(pour ceux qui connaisse le personnage, ils ont compris !)_.

– John ne payait rien pour attendre, avec son machisme foireux, son visage ne laissant rien transparaitre, si ce n'est ce si 'charmant' et indicible sourire.

– Les mecs et leurs angoisses» se dit-elle, en parlant d'angoisse, elle allait lui faire le carillon de Noël version grand luxe, à son &éàç !è§ù_%$$(__censure de 'l'auteur', veux pas avoir de problèmes avec les services de la censure angélique)_ de mari, sa propre version de « Joyeux Noël PAPY, avec guirlandes et les boules de pépé accrochées à la cheminée avec les chaussettes, son anniversaire et accessoirement sa fête*, (cf : la rencontre de Dean et sa mère dans le passé)_,_ s'il ne changeait pas d'attitude rapidement, » (_délai d'attente maternel : 2 secondes, temps qu'accordait l'épouse 5 minutes, chrono)_. ET définitivement, irrémédiablement, irrémé-**diable**-ment, _(car, si 'le paternel' voulait s'la jouer victime des enfers, son épouse f'rait le service),_ il n'avait pas intérêt, ne devait pas avoir le début d'une ébauche de pensée perverse sur la nature de ses futurs petits enfants, ceux de Mary, donc, les leurs, car elle le ressentirait immédiatement et le flinguerai direct.

Oui, la tendre et douce Mary, pouvait avoir un comportement peu civil et le langage fleuri, qui y sied, après tout, elle était issu de la lignée des Campbell, chasseurs, ça peut laisser des traces.

Elle avait accepté John, sans rien lui demander, sans un reproche, bien qu'au paradis on peut avoir des infos des membres de sa famille encore en vie. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, et avait pardonné bien avant l'arrivée de John au paradis. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, avec la même appréhension lors de leur premier rendez-vous, s'ils pouvaient reprendre leur vie en commun, de couple, elle avait dit 'oui ', sans hésitation, avec joie et tout le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé son mari. Ben là, la Mary, prête à divorcer, même s'ils étaient au paradis, car entre son mari, et ses enfants, Mary Campbell, épouse Winchester en tant que femme ayant fait ses choix, son choix depuis bien longtemps : la mère supplanterai toujours l'épouse.

**Paragraphe 16**

Tarot, quand tu nous tiens !

_(Ou, Brenda téléphone Becky : l'Étoile)_

Lorsque John sorti du salon, les futurs convives avaient l'impression d'avoir déjà fait le réveillon, car, de part ce qu'il venait de ce produire ces 5 dernières minutes, ils avaient déjà 'diner', et pouvaient (voulaient) quitter tout de suite leurs hôtes, car, ils ne savaient pas si dans quelques instants, ils ne seraient pas , ballonnés : (comme Dean), nauséeux : (toujours comme Dean_), _mais définitivement pas enceint(e), comme Dean. Décidément, avec ou sans (e), cela serait la charade du moment.

Enfin… afin de ne pas avoir à penser à d'autres questions, déjà, c'était suffisant pour l'apéro, autant en garder un peu pour le dessert, car pour le plat principal, on avait, (ils aurait bien fait l'impasse), en paraphrasant John, _(pourvu que Mary 'n'entende, capte' rien) _une dinde farcie avariée à becq'ter.

Ce fut Jo, qui se 'réanima' corporellement la première en étirant son buste pour se rapprocher de sa mère assise à côté d'elle sur le canapé, la regardant avec une voie basse interrogative, incrédule,_ (car pour l'intérieur de la tête, comme les trois autres convives, c'était encore façon 'à la personnage de dessins animés qui reçoit un coup sur la tête, se divise en plein de petits soi-même, avant de se regrouper avec plus ou moins pertes.)_

-« Eh, m'man, t'as entendu ? Dean et Castiel , et Dean … en cloque ?

Cela résolvait en effet le problème du (e), mais pas du « eeeuuhh ! » mental général, qui avait saisi Jo, Ellen, Ash, et Pam, en ce toujours début de veille de Noël. _(Un ange passe, un troupeau même, au paradis, y'a pas pénurie)_

Jo, n'ayant reçu, comme seule réponse maternelle, qu'un haussement des sourcils sous un regard vague et interrogateur à son encontre, et…, c'est tout, se leva d'un bond, et se trouvant dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon vit, arrivant à sa hauteur, Mary, tenant Dean, comme une mère qui trainerai son fils chez le dentiste, _(Dean, ravalant tant faire ce peut, des larmes)_, ce fut la première vison et pensée de Jo, à ce spectacle. Se ressaisissant en croisant le regard douloureux de Dean et quasi 'démoniaco-serein' aurait pu t'on penser en voyant Mary, elle lâcha à la cantonade un :

- « Qui n'est ce qui drigne à la porte ? Mais, c'est mon Deanouné ! », avec son plus beau sourire, même si le haut de son visage, reflétait une autre gamme de sentiments. Elle n'osait prendre Dean dans ses bras, même si elle en mourrait (au fait, c'était déjà fait) d'envie.

Deuxième intrusion dans l'histoire par 'l'auteur', sorry.

Un peu de lait de `poules ? c'est Noël, Bon de moi-même de bois, aurait pu écrire Chuck, mais là, c'est moi qui écrit. Quoique ?

- «Allo, docteur Labrèche ? Les urgences ? Je crois que je fais une 'légère' crise de dédoublement, triplement ? Quadruplement ?, de la personnalité, _(Si tenté que j'en ai déjà une ), _c'est grave Docteur? »

- «Mouchez vous en premier, ça dégage les sinus, après, .. . prier, car la médecine à ses limites », puis le bruit de la tonalité.

Note de moi-même à ?, Regarder à nouveau le sketch de Marc Labrèche, RDI santé ,'les urgences' et l'art du 'mouchage'…. du nez, et pas du lecteur.

(fin de 'l'intrusion').

16 paragraphes, pour arriver à la lame 16 du tarot: La Maison-Dieu

ou Jugement de Dieu

So, je continue ou pas ?

**Fin du premier chapitre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 2**

'T'as mangé trop de choux ? Allez raconte !'

**Paragraphe 1**

Les chasseurs ne pleurent pas, c'est de l'humidité

Les winchester mère et fils rendirent tant bien que mal le sourire radieux à Jo, tous trois se tenant maintenant dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Entre temps, Ellen s'était levé et avait rejoint sa fille, Ash et Pam, debout aussi, restant dans le salon, ne sachant que faire.

En d'autres temps, autres lieux, la touche du Dean avec son manteau 'doudoune-aubergine', (la silhouette), et ses deux valises les aurait fait tous rire, (et pour cause). C'était le 'et pour cause' qui coinçait le processus du rire, présentement.

Dans le salon, c'était plutôt, tête confite d'ados attendant leur tour devant la porte de la dirlo Mary. Fallait être 'aware', mais pas à la 'Jean-claude', Mary pouvant foutre la branlée aux 'Van Damme' qu'il ne fallait pas être en ce moment. Les deux mères se faisaient face, un mètre les séparant. 'le no-woman's land' à ne pas franchir. D'un côté, une mère avec sa fille morte qui n'aurait jamais d'enfants et de l'autre, une mère avec son 'fils/mère'. Ellen posant sa main sur le ventre de Dean,

-« Alors, c'est une fille et un garçon ! Ils ont déjà un prénom ?

Dean regardant sa mère du coin de l'oeil,

- « Mary-Jo pour la fille », à ses mots les trois femmes commencèrent à pleurer, enfin, les pleurs étaient déjà là, chez Jo, et le masque de Mary craqua, et se fut une vague 'd'eau salée' qui les saisirent,

- « et John-Gabriel pour le garçon. » dit Dean

Ash, toujours dans le salon, saisissant l'allusion faite à l'archange, lançât à Dean un

- « Eh, on dirait que tes relations se sont améliorées avec le troupeau d'plumes ».

Se rendant immédiatement compte des sous entendus que cette phrase pouvait évoquer, en se mordant la lèvre, sorti dans un juron

- « Moi, et ma grande gueule, désolé Dean », puis un «Salut mon pote !», et il s'avançât pour une accolade, osant ainsi briser la glace entre eux, de retrouvailles... euh, intéressantes ? Définitivement pas ordinaires, et on était au paradis !

Pam suivant le mouvement s'approchant de Dean lui dit.

- « Si j'avais été encore sur terre, même si j'avais 'vu', j'y aurai pas cru », mais là, eh mec, c'est l'paradis, »

Et avec cette dernière apostrophe, à double de sens, (nouvelle, et lieu), Jo, Ellen Ash Mary et Dean s'étreignirent dans une accolade collective mouillée. Non, Ash ne pleurait pas, si il avait les yeux humides, c'était du aux femmes qui faisait de 'l'humidité', les chasseurs, ça pleure pas. (Dean avait tiqué à l'évocation du 'si j'avais vu' de Pam, cela lui rappelant 'l'incident', mais Pam avait pardonné, il l'avait senti).

**Paragraphe 2**

Vous n'avez pas demandé les renseignements, alors camembert, et écoute John !

_(Le corbeau et le renard, ''Paradis' Remix')_

Dans le jardin, John, avait tous les stigmates de l'homme et surtout du père blessé dans son honneur, les épaules voutées, entre deux lampées, assis sur le banc deux places qu'ils affectionnaient avec Mary pour regarder les couchers de soleils, (un des avantages du paradis), il restait dans la rage, l'incompréhension, maugréant et sortant des invectives dans une voie sourde, il 'sortait' son aversion à cette 'nouvelle', comment appeler ça une nouvelle, c'est aberration, cette monstruosité, pire que le sang de démon en Sam, Dean portait des ABOMINATIONS, SA PROPRE ABOMINATION, sa déchéance en tant que fils, homme de la famille Winchester, et digne héritier de son père, il n'était plus qu'aux yeux de John, que 'cette chose immonde'.

- et dire que l'on peut même pas arriver à être bourré comme un trou dans ce BIP...BIP de paradis de mes BIP….. à plumes !

s'écriât-il, redressant son torse pour boire encore une goulée de cette bouteille, pratiquement vide maintenant. ('L'alcool' au paradis, sur les âmes est infiniment moins efficace, donc moins 'anesthésiant' pour 'oublier les soucis' que pour les humains sur terre.)

Perdu dans son énumération de qualificatifs pour le paradis et ses 'propriétaires', soudain, il entendit une voie au ton faussement neutre puis menaçant derrière lui

- « Mais si les conditions du bail ne plaisent pas à MONSIEUR, je peux lui offrir une 'délocalisation', un charmant coin à la cave au 'local chaudière' ».

À ses mots, John se retourna et vit ? Euh ! Euh, une apparition, une vraie. C'était la caricature que l'on pourrait se faire du vendeur de voitures d'occas à watts Los Angeles, _(ben tiens !)_, qui venait de réussir une vente et s'offrait une pause, _(cette chemise hawaïenne !)_, que patron concessionnaire de voitures de luxe à Bel-Air, en pleine session de travail avec ses collaborateurs.

Accompagnant cette apparition 'angélique, version 'cheap L.A.', une odeur de 'Maï taï' parfumant l'air maintenant, finissait de compléter le tableau. Allez savoir pourquoi, est-ce ? Le verre a cocktail ouvragé, façon _' baroque ibérique_', l'ombrelle en papier, la 'touillette' finissant avec un surfeur sur sa planche, ou l'ensemble, bonhomme compris, qui 'irrita' John. Bref, La 'venue' d'un bip.. .. .. bip de bip était bien la dernière chose que John Winchester, le père détruit qui venait de renier son 'truc de fils', se faisant …. par un emplumé, désirait. Ce banc, c'était pas la grotte de l'ours blessé léchant ses plaies avec le whisky pour 'désinfecter ', _(comme dans 'Les hommes viennent de mars et les femmes de Venus')_, c'était le lit de douleur d'un brulé 3ième degré à Fort Knox, sans morphine. Fallait pas le faire chier le John, en plus, là, c'était son territoire, chez lui.

- « Casse-toi, tas de merde à plumes, ou j'te fous une broche dans l'cul et j'te fais rôtir comme une volaille ! ».

- « Avec ou sans les plumes, pour la cuisson ? » répondit Gabriel amusé, car il s'agissait de notre Gabi, _(il avait 'cohabité' avec Tito, après avoir 'laissé' Dean), _et n'avait pas raté un instant de l'accueil de Dean, par 'ce père'.

Cette pensée amenant un sourire à Gabriel, car il venait de penser à son propre Père, et tous les coups pendables qu'il avait pu faire au cours des millénaires, et l'amour infini de Dieu.

'CE' sourire 'angélique'+ la chemise hawaïenne + 'le verre' = John en mode attaque lâchant sa bouteille, bondissant sur Gabriel et 'expulsant' de toutes ses forces, sa rage, sa douleur, par un coup de poing magistral en plein visage de cet intrus. Le poing de John s'écrasa sur cette face humaine, et un cri de douleur se fit entendre. _(Si son enveloppe charnelle ne pétait pas de mine face à John, il était l'archange Gabriel, donc ne bougeât pas d'un millimètre.)_

C'était John qui avait bobo à la mimine, l'équivalent sur terre, d'une bonne fracture multiple des tarses et du poignet. Au paradis, aucuns dommages corporels, 'juste' la douleur qui s'estompait déjà.

Reculant, d'un pas, John vit l'autre continuer à sourire, puis, il ressenti, une présence, il pensât qu'un nouvel 'invité' allé paraître, mais une lumière commençant à irradier de l'individu, faisait apparaître des ailes, la voie de Gabriel s'éleva.

- « Je suis l'Archange Gabriel, seconde création de Dieu le Père, insignifiante chose»,

(histoire de rappeler à John, que… ils étaient 'les proprios' et qu'il pourrait se retrouver en bail précaire fissa, avec expulsion à la clef, à la fin de la trêve de l'hiver quant il aurait rendu les siennes, (de clefs).

Gabi était colère, ce grand con avait fait du mal à Dean, parce que, gna gna gna, mon fils … ange/homme ou homme/ange, gnagna gna bébés. Faire ça à Dean, à ce fils exemplaire, si il savait le quart des souffrances physiques, morales, émotionnelles, psychologiques, métaphysiques, qu'il avait subi ses dernières années, l'abnégation, la foi de son fils, car Dean avait la foi assurément, même si, celui-ci par bravade, continuait d'invectiver Dieu, et ses serviteurs.

Gabriel, repliant ses ailes, en effet, même au paradis un archange qui déploie ses ailes, cela peut faire un peu de vent, surtout si il y a de l'irritabilité dans l'air, s'adressant, maintenant, si ce n'est à un John calmé, du moins à un John en état plus ou moins d'écouter, (entendre, il y avait encore du boulot, même pour un archange). Donc Gabi, se maintint sur la ligne 'dure'.

- « Insignifiante chose, comment oses-tu ? » Et dans un geste rapide posa son index sur le front de John qui resta tétanisé.

-« Ressent en ton corps et âme, ce qu'a du affronter ton fils, sur terre, depuis ton arrivée au paradis ». (Bien sur, les passages cochons étant censurés).

**Paragraphe 3**

Amours, 'coquilles' de 'l'âge', et Ligustrum japonicum.

_(Ligustrum_ est un genre de plantes, communément appelé troène, de la famille des _Oleaceae_. _Le troène, sempervirent et supportant bien les tailles répétées, est souvent utilisé pour faire des haies)._

Dans la tête de John et surtout son corps, il ressentit, la solitude, la douleur, la honte, la joie, la fatigue, la lassitude, le plaisir, et à nouveau le sentiment de profonde solitude de Dean, que John avait 'ignoré' tant d'années, puis ….une, des douleurs atroces, déchirant, lacérant chaque parcelles de chair de son 'corps' son 'squelette' brisé façon puzzle, et cette sensation qu'il reconnaissait, celle de la mort imminente, un silence des sens, puis une 'résurrection ' douloureuse plus douloureuse que la sienne.

Un sentiment de paix, de plénitude. Et puis, et puis un amour infini, l'amour de Dean pour Castiel, celui pour qui, il avait accepté (pas évident), puis, espéré aimer. Enfin aimer et être aimé. L'amour de son fils pour Castiel faisait mal à John par sa pureté et sa force. Castiel était dorénavant pour Dean, celui qui était sa vie, son combat, son tout, maintenant et pour l'éternité.

John émergeant de ce clip 'émotionnel' en accéléré, finissant sur ce sentiment d'amour hors temps, dimension, espace, eu pour effet de déstabiliser John dans certains de ses sentiments envers son fils. Mais une psyché de macho a de la ressource, donc John déclara sur un ton de défi

–« La fin guimauve, c'est pour m'faire pleurer ? Raté ! ».

Gabriel, toujours tout sourire angélique, fit la version dents blanches ... carnassières et propulsa plus que téléporta, le John à l'autre bout du jardin en un geste de la main, afin que les convives et surtout Mary qui était venue dans la cuisine faire un jus de fruit à son fils, ne les voit pas. (Dean avait amené des provisions pour lui, pour trois jours, il était vivant après tout !)

Dans le salon, Dean, qui maintenant assit dans le canapé, Ellen à sa gauche, la place actuellement vide de sa mère à sa droite, 'conversait', enfin la 'conversation' des convives était plus des silences_,_ et autres regards en coin qu'autre chose, Pam et Ash, chacun dans un des fauteuils en face et Jo sur une chaise, _(tiens ! un ange passe, enfin, plus, des troupeaux d'anges qui passent, on est au paradis y'a pas pénurie)_.

Ils avaient aussi ressenti la présence de l'archange, quant celui-ci avait fait un 'écarté plié' dans le jardin. Dean arrivait enfin à se détendre, les jumeaux n'en étant que plus détendus eux-mêmes, lui amenant enfin un peu de repos intestinal. Jo profita de la place vide, et s'installant à côté de Dean lui dit

- « Alors ! Raconte ! J'veux tout savoir ! » Et pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, (mais l'humour ce soir, il fallait faire gaffe), elle rajouta en se rapprochant de l'oreille de Dean avec une voie de conspiratrice, avec un ton coquin

-« les épisodes cochons, rien que pour moi ! », avec un clin d'œil complice, ce qui fit sourire Dean.

Ash en profita pour lâcher, un

- « Eh ben, si on n'avait dit,.. . Dean Winchester », _(il su instantanément avant même qu'Ellen le fusille du regard qu'il était en terrain miné pour finir sa phrase)_

- « qu'tu serais Père de famille un jour !», (en insistant sur 'Père'),

- « si j'm'attendais, à ça », -« Ça, c'est du cadeau de Noël ! Pas mieux, mec ! »

Et il tendit le bras en sa direction, pour un 'tape en cinq mon pote', fraternel. Cela réchauffait le cœur de Dean de voir ses amis tenter 'd'accepter', comprendre, cette situation, sa situation, mais évidemment Rome ne s'étant pas fait en un jour, et en ce qui concernait son père, ils étaient au paradis où le temps est infini.

- « Dans tes rêves ? » interrogeât Pam, qui avait remarqué une 'ombre ' sur le visage de Dean,

- « J'pensais à …, Mais dit moi toi, alors ! Pas lasse de tes concerts non-stop ? Les oreilles ça va ? », Pam, un peu vexée, du tac au tac

- « Pourquoi ? C'n'est pas, parce que sur terre j'suis devenue aveugle, que j'vais finir sourde comme un pot ici? Hein ? Comment ? »

Mimant avec sa main celle qui n'entend pas. Ce qu'elle avait 'entendu' par contre, c'était encore sa bourde, c'était en voulant communiquer avec Castiel qu'elle était devenue aveugle, et Dean était seul, sans lui, et cela semblait être un sujet à aborder avec tout le tact nécessaire. Celui des chasseurs suffirait-il ? Si on considérait la réaction de John, pas vraiment, mais c'était la réaction surtout du père. Un père 'sur les roses', ici présentement, la tronche dans le massif de troènes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Paragraphe 4**

La tentation de l'archange

_(Pour 'manger' sur place ? ou à emporter ?)_

- « Tu sais quoi ? La patience des anges, c'est du flan, alors moi .. . Archange Gabriel .. . un dessin ? « Dit Gabi à un John se relevant, surpris et furieux de cette attaque. Il n'eu pas le temps encore d'esquiver le geste de Gabriel, John était a nouveau paralysé par ce doigt déposé sur son front, ses membres refusant de lui obéir, seule sa tête, cette fois étant encore 'vivante'

- « ça te dirait de ressentir les trois dernières secondes de ce qu'a subi ton fils en enfer ? »,

il savait pour son fils en enfer et son sauvetage par Castiel. Enfin, ce qu'il en savait, (croyait savoir), et de leur relation. Répondant sur un ton de défi,

-« j'ai tenu cent ans, sans renoncer, j'ai lutté, j'ai pas » interrompu par Gabriel

-« et on t'as sauvé les miches, qui au passable, on bien servi en bas ! »

rappelant au macho, que les sévices étaient de toutes natures en enfer, ce que John ne voulait absolument pas se rappeler, il se l'était juré lors de sa résurrection, que jamais il en parlerai, jamais il en parlerai avec Dean, non par pudeur pour son fils, mais pure honte pour lui-même, même si il savait que son fils se doutait.

Une pensée traversa la tête de John. Et, si c'était ce qu'avait du, hélas, subir Dean en enfer qui l'avait rendu plus ou moins 'comme ça', et ses bipbipbbip d'emplumés en avaient profité surement dés sa résurrection, _(j'te raconte pas l'effet qu'ça fait, on est déboussolé, c'est pas peu dire)_ pour convaincre Dean, de.. . Gabriel 'comprenant' lisant, _(c'est cool d'être archange_), ce que John pensait

- « Eh, le perdant à la loterie du bulbe est …. ! j't'ai laissé la tête à pleine capacité pourtant, c'est ton maximum là ? C'est noël, comme cadeau, J'dois vraiment t'booster aux souvenirs infernaux de ton fils ? »

Avec le même ton de défi, il était John Winchester, bordel de merde,

- « J'ai tenu cent ans, lui trente, et dix à se transformer en … »

- « ECOUTE !», dit de sa voie d'archange, Gabriel, (ça en impose toujours, une voie d'archange)

- «Ton fils a eu droit à l'enfer de l'enfer, son tortionnaire a été particulièrement .. . Inventif. Le démon se foutait de toi, et surtout de ton âme, tortures standards, sans plus »

ponctua Gabriel, pour bien lui faire comprendre son propos.

- «Il voulait ton fils et particulièrement pervertir son âme, il l'avait choisit bien avant sa naissance, et c'était le destin de Dean. Tu ne l'intéressais pas, et en ce moment, je crois que je pense comprendre pourquoi. Les cent ans que tu as subi, à côté que ce que ton fils a vu, entendu, subi et fait subir hélas aussi, en comparaison, ton 'séjour', c'est une croisière sur le Queen Elisabeth 2, cabine grand luxe ».

Et pour ponctuer ses dires, avançant son doigt sur le front de John,

-«Tenté ?»

Cette 'question' de l'archange, mais surtout ce sourire n'avait plus rien d''angélique ou 'archangique', plus pernicieux que celui affiché par le démon, lorsque John avait conclu le pacte, pour sauver Dean.

**Paragraphe 5**

Maï-Taï, Whisky, et lait de poule,

_(Pour les cinéphiles)_

Se souvenant de son propre enfer, la terreur s'inscrivit dans ses yeux. Gabriel se dit, en regardant John. (Encore, deux secondes pour que ses neurones fonctionnent à fond, oui ? Non ? Bingo !)

Dans le regard éteint de John, du à la terreur présente qui envahissait l'iris, comme le reste de son cerveau, de son âme, une lueur, aussi étincelante qu'une ampoule d'une vieille lampe de poche à deux kms de distance apparue, (heureusement, un archange à une bonne vue).

Dans son cerveau qui était encore, _(et pour encore quelques temps)_, un amas de sensations douloureuses, de ressentis odieux, de 'vécus' atroces, et 'revécu' immondes, cette proto-pensée apparue, se concrétisa, germa, grandie, 'fleurie'. Dean, Dean ! Il l'avait renié ! _(Dieu ! comment avait-il pu être aussi borné dans ses 'convictions' de qui était son fils, il le connaissait si peu en fait, (le clip 'visionné' de force, l'ayant pas mal ébranlé, et les révélations de l'archange finissant 'le travail' d'analyse_).

Son fils, il l'avait renié sans savoir, juste parce que lui, John n'admettait pas que Dean actuellement ne soit en rien l'image qu'il avait gardé, qu'il voulait garder de lui.

- Renié Dean, (quel salaud j'fais), se dit John, Dean était, est, et sera son fils pour toujours et à jamais. Des larmes, _(peu, non mais !),_ venaient aux yeux du père.

- « Bien, on dirait que l'on fait le nettoyage du lisier, ça pique les mirettes »,

dit Gabriel en papillonnant des yeux.

John n'avait même pas envie de relever. Il se sentait las, las de cette 'nouvelle', de cette destinée pour son fils, d'avoir revécut l'enfer, et de … s'en être créé un.

- « Mais, c'est qu'il pourrait revenir en deuxième semaine ! »

dit Gabriel avec un ton de présentateur de jeux TV en regardant, cette fois John avec pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, un vrai sourire de compassion 'angélique', (bon, faut pas en demander trop, c'est Gabi après tout).

- « Même, si tu as pensé le contraire, t'es au paradis, mec ! L'enfer y'a que toi qui peux te le créer, et accessoirement ton épouse », dit-il dans un ton amusé, enchainant par

- « Et itou en ce qui concerne, ta 'cohabitation ».

- Mary ! Se dit, (se hurla), John, Mary avait du absolument pas apprécier cette poussée de testostérone paternelle et le résultat sur Dean, parce qu'il avait comprit que lui ou Dean …. Il allait devoir jouer 'pro', si, il ne voulait pas se retrouver S.D.F, momentané ou définitif, et voir en plus divorcé au paradis, (la honte totale). Le ton de défi était oublié, mais en mode bravade tout de même.

- « Débarquer comme ça s'en prévenir, dans cet état, et ce soir ! Ça fait beaucoup », et cranant un petit peu,

- « non ? »

Regardant plus que toisant dorénavant, Gabriel, il rajouta,

- « Un minimum d'infos, pour paraître et se sentir moins con, ça aiderai. »,

car, avant que John admette qu'il avait été digne de devenir comme le 'mètre étalon' à Sèvres, la référence absolue pour la production de masse de la figurine : nain de jardin 'sincheux', ou 'grinplet' au paradis, (mélange de Simplet, et Grincheux), … John s'accordait encore une bonne marge, celle que lui accordait, son interlocuteur, sa famille, ses amis, pas vraiment, et il le savait.

- « Bon, il devient 'raisonnable', le Winchester ? », dit Gabriel,

- « Si ton fils est là ce soir, c'est qu'il a pas le choix, sur terre tous les démons sont à ses basques »_, (il avait pas voulu dire une autre expression, car le John, était fragile_),

- « Ses enfants sont convoités. Déjà qu'avec Dean et Sam, t'as vu ce qu'il est arrivé, même si mon Père savait à l'avance, certains 'paramètres' auraient pu être différents, voir opposés ».

John, acquiesçât à cet argument, Dean était en danger ainsi que ses enfants, bon O.K, info intégrée, l'hospitalité familiale … il avait complétement foiré, (ça arrive, même dans les meilleures familles comme on dit), ainsi que celle des chasseurs. Mais quel con, il était !

Le comment de la grossesse, _(pas de détails sur Castiel et son fils)_. Pourquoi ? Gabriel comprenant cette interrogation du père, dit.

- « Même moi, je n'en sais rien, peut être parce que je suis le cadet comme Sam, le trublion de la famille, mais même Michel, l'ainé, l'obéissant total ne sait pas, ou veut rien me dire. Les voix du Seigneur sont impénétrables. »

- « Contrairement à mon fils ! » Rétorqua John à nouveau en plein blasphème. Au même instant dans son jardin, Joshua entendit un 'Oh', d'une voix indignée bien familière pour lui.

- «Mais, c'est qu'il fait de l'humour à deux balles, bon je te conseille de te mettre en veilleuse. Tu vas sagement m'accompagner et me présenter à la maisonnée, je prendrais bien un lait de poule, après tout c'est Noël ! » Dit Gabriel dans un sourire

- « Et mon verre est vide » avec un ton faussement navré.

**Paragraphe 5**

L'Aubergine, Un archange pas vraiment gendre idéal, _(pour cause !),_ mais tellement divin ! et beau 'papa'

L'archange et John rentrèrent par la cuisine, Mary avait déjà rejoint les convives qui se détendaient eux aussi, et commençaient à vivre le début d'une veillée qu'ils savaient être faite de révélations plus ou moins douloureuses, terrifiantes, extraordinaires, d'anecdotes cocasses, drôles, bref la vie de Dean Winchester.

Lorsque John et Gabriel entrèrent dans la cuisine, le taux de stress qui avait baissé dans le salon, fit une hausse sensible.

- « Je vous présente l'archange Gabriel », dit John.

Les convives s'étant levés à leur arrivée, connaissant déjà l'identité de cet autre invité surprise par Dean. Gabs sourire enjôleur plein pot (vu son look de vendeur d'autos), s'avançant vers Mary, et lui prenant la main pour un baise main.

- « Madame Winchester, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Dean m'a si souvent parlé de vous »

On aurait dit le parfait gendre, d'ailleurs, une pensée germa en John, et si …. Mais Gabriel l'ignorant, enfin feignant, se tournant vers Ellen, et Jo

- « Madame, Mademoiselle », puis regardant vers Pam et Ash - « enchanté ». Regardant maintenant John,

- « Je suis peu être encore 'l'embrouilleur' sur terre, mais c'est pas moi le père, c'est mon petit frère, enfin c'était …. » La physionomie de l'archange ne laissant paraître aucune émotion.

- « Un lait de poule ? » lançât Mary à son adresse,

- « Mais volontiers » répondit Gabs et par pur sadisme dirait certains, s'adressant à Dean.

- « Au fait le dépôt de gerbe à l'entrée, c'est pas une tradition de bienvenue familiale que doivent faire les invités ? Ou bien, c'est réservé uniquement lorsque l'on ressemble à une aubergine sur patte ? »

(ref entre autre, au manteau) Dean répondant du tac au tac,

- « J'te rappelle que j'avais pas vraiment le temps de faire du shoping, j'ai pris le premier manteau qui m'tombait sous la main ».

Voyant ses parents, ses amis interrogatifs,

- «On été dans un dinner's, lorsque des démons ont débarqué, c'est celui d'une mamie qui malheureusement n'aura plus jamais froid. »,

ceci plombant l'atmosphère qui n'en avait pas besoin, étant encore suffisamment lourde. C'est encore Jo, 'jouant' le rôle de la benjamine 'espiègle' de la soirée, qui dit avec une moue à l'adresse de Gabriel,

- « Y'a que moi qui est le droit de chambrer Dean ce soir, compris ? »

Un rire plus ou moins poussif sorti de la bouche des personnes présentes. Mary était heureuse, son fils était là, future mamie elle pensât 'pratique' et s'adressant à Dean.

- « Au fait, tu as déjà commencé à acheter de la layette ? »

Dean lui répondant naturellement

- « l'accouchement est prévu dans trois mois et demi y'a le temps de voir venir. »

Aux mots 'layette' et accouchement', John eu un spasme facial, Mary lui faisant immédiatement le 'sourire Reku Unohana', et même si John ne connaissait pas le manga, il comprit le message maternelle.

- Un mot, un geste de travers, et poubelle à ce qui restera de John Winchester, après le passage du cyclone Mary.

Ellen était en pleurs car elle pensait à sa fille, morte trop jeune pour avoir elle même des enfants, elle n'aurait pas du lui céder et accepter de la laisser chasser, même si elle l'accompagnait. Elles étaient mortes ensembles, car trop faibles pour affronter les chiens de l'enfer. D'ailleurs même certains démons craignaient ces chiens.

Dean eut envie d'aller aux toilettes, _(joies de la grossesse),_ il se leva, John en profita alors pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui demander pardon. Il serrait son fils dans ses bras encore plus fort que tout à l'heure, c'était leurs vraies retrouvailles. Il y eut un silence et Dean recommença à pleurer.

- « Foutues hormones ! » s'exclama t-il.

- « Exact », répondit son père, le tenant toujours dans ses bras en le regardant maintenant droit dans les yeux. John avait les yeux plus ou moins embués comme tous les convives.

- « Faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes » dit Dean, et son père le laissa. Mary se rapprocha de son mari et tendrement le prit dans ses bras.

Fin.

Maintenant chère(s) lectrice(s), lecteur(s), libre à vous d'imaginez la suite ou de lire des fics. J'ai écrit cette histoire après avoir lu My sin My perdition d' Ambrevale qui finie à la fin de la saison 4. Ce que j'ai écrit peut donc être daté à la fin des saisons suivantes (5,6,7 ou 8 ?). Je vais surement écrire d'autres histoires, à partir de la saison 5, histoire que cela constitue ce que Dean va raconter _(quand il sera revenu des toilettes)_. L'ensemble des histoires formeront au final un tout, mais on pourra aussi lire ces fics indépendamment, même si il peut y avoir des réfs à d'autres histoires).


End file.
